beyondcpfandomcom-20200213-history
Water Party
The Water Party is one of the many parties in BeyondCP, occurring in July 2013. Cadence and Puffle Handler are the mascots for this party. This party celebrates summer, and the opening of the Swimming Pool and Swim Shop custom rooms exclusive to the CPPS. Puffle Handler also conducted a search for the Lost City of Penglantis. You can transform into a Crab Puffle, fish, or mermaid using the Horn of Transformation. Herbert P. Bear was believed to strike at the party with a massive water balloon, as revenge for defeat during Operation: Break-in, so Dot the Disguise Gal was sent undercover, disguised in a bikini, to make sure it didn't happen. Because of that, she was a mascot for the party, as well. This party creates the Elemental Balance Controversy. Trivia *Cadence, PH, and Dot all wear bikinis at the party, to promote summer beach fashions. Cadence made the bikinis for PH, Dot, and her. *This party adds two new rooms to the CPPS, the Swimming Pool and Swim Shop. *In Penglantis, there is a special catalog when you click on the Horn of Transformation. There, you can transform, and buy special water-related items. Also, there you also can buy the special clamshell bikini tops and wigs that you can only access and wear while being the mermaid transformation. Decorations *Beacon - Now just the top of a mossy rock. The telescope, bulb and landing pad remain the same. *Attic - Half-flooded. The boxes that find-four games were on are missing, the rocking horse floats and a huge aqua grabber is here. A mullet also swims around. *Beach - The lighthouse is a now a huge mossy rock but the door and windows remain. The submarine by the mini-dock takes you to Penglantis. Some coral and crystals are lying about. *Iceberg - Some inflatable dolphins are lying around. *Dance Club Basement - Now a with a wooden floor and wooden walls. Takes a Ship-Hold theme. Some boxes, buckets and barrels are lying around. Along with the sign from the Ship Hold. The chairs and tables remain the same. The Captain's Quarters Door leads to the Pool. *Book Room - Has brick wall, but a wooden roof and a wooden floor. There is a raised platform with a seating area on it. The bookshelves remain the same. *Cave Mine - The lower area is partially flooded, and has an inflatable dragon and a rubber ring in it. There are extra signs pointing to the Hidden Lake. *Cave - The Basement door is replaced by the Captain's Quarters door, and the towels are replaced by puddles. *Cove - A line of signs are pointing to the surf hut, and a fountain replaces the campfire. Also, there is a diving board by the hut. *Coffee Shop - Now has fully-wooden floors and walls. The lower layer also has a huge pile of treasure. The Smoothie Smash stand is now a mini-ship with coconuts to drink from. *Dance Club - Now a replica of the Migrator, but on land. The middle, lower section is a dance floor, and there is a DJ Table at the center. The table and chairs replace the boxes and buckets. The mast is on the right, upper section. The Game Upgrades for DJ3K is where the mop is. *Dojo - A water symbol is in the middle of the floor, and Sensei is suspended on a hanging, mini water dojo. *Dock - The rock Lighthouse can be seen in the background. Some deckchairs, towels, water bottles, a surfboard and a flamingo can be seen. *Dojo Courtyard - The puffle statues are wearing snorkel masks. There are two identical fish facing the entrance, with two identical waterfalls falling on them. The path to the Ninja Hideout is blue, and the signs above the Ninja Hideout entrance are all water. *Ninja Hideout - The amulet is replaced by a water symbol. Some deck chairs are scattered around. A beachball is in the mini-moat. *Hidden Lake - There is a water polo net in the lake. *Ski Lodge - It is fully flooded. The mullet has escaped from its frame, the fire is out and the chairs are replaced by shells and coral. The find four games are floating and their tables are missing. Goldfish are swimming about. *Dance Lounge - Now a crow's nest, but with 3 arcade games, a vending machine and a bin. *Snow Forts - The forts are replaced by a giant shipwreck. *Lighthouse - The floor is painted teal, and the stage is blue. A pool is in the center. Some coral and seaweed are lying around. An anchor and a steering wheel are amongst the coral. A pool is in the middle of the floor. *Forest - A giant octopus is in the middle, with water surrounding it. *Mine - The ground is partially flooded. The carts are now speedboats. *Ski Hill - A tap is on the signpost, and it is leaking water the whole way down the mountain. *Swimming Pool - With a few blue balloons and signs saying 'Water Party!' and 'Grand Opening!'. *Lost City of Penglantis - A stone seabed with some coral, the submarine, three clamshell thrones, and a trail of dolphins leading up to the Horn of Transformation. *Swim Shop - Has a grand opening sign and some sprinklers. *Pet Shop - With metal walls to look like a water tank. The puffles for sale are in a boat and an inflatable dragon. Two stone puffles are spitting water over the entrance. A puffle-shaped pool is in the middle, replacing the mat. *Plaza - The bottom-half is flooded. The pet shop is a water tank, the Tragedy and Comedy puffles on the Stage are spitting water over it and the pizza parlor is an H2O Bottle. *Now round with a clear glass cylindrical shape. There is a giant tube, a water tank and 3 water bottle vending machines. *Mine Shack - The Recycling/Party-Planning Building is blue, the sprinklers work non-stop, and some water balloons are lying around. The carts are speedboats. *Stadium - Snack stand is now a water bottle vending machine area. The railing round the rink is now rocks, and the rink is now a pool. There is also a water polo game going on, and a mini-slide. *Clothes Shop - Is now round and green, like a buoy, and has surfboards. *Town - Bottom-half is flooded. Coffee Shop is a treasure chest, Dance Club is a pirate ship and Clothes Shop is a buoy. There is water leaking out of each building. The sail on the Dance Club mast says Water Party. *Ski Village - The Music Center and Ski Lodge are blue. The tap at the Ski Hill has made the sled runs like rivers. Some of the rubber tubes are floating. Category:2013 Category:Parties Category:Water Party